Mixing Business and Pleasure
by Sarina Blade
Summary: Tomko, come on...you gotta stop this! You're gonna kill yourself with those things, and then what? the blonde asked. Just shut up! Tomko shouted slapping her. The blonde held her cheek, he'd never done that before.
1. Chapter 1

_**SB: **__Yeah, I'm back, back in black, woot, I so have that song stuck in my head. But anyway, I hope you guys like, it's a little TNAxWWE so yeah, hope ya'll like it._

_**Legal Crapness:**__ Yeah, I don't wanna get sued, so I don't own anyone or anything in this story besides the plot. _

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Dream/Flashback_

* * *

Trish walked into the club, there was a new band in town, and they were covering some of her favorite bands, at that point they were getting ready to play Good Charlotte's, Hold On from their CD, The Young and the Hopeless. These guys were nothing like the guys around Trish's, Dave and the others, they were much cleaner cut. The lead singer was cute sure, but the drummer attracted Trish's attention the most. He had black hair that fell to his just enough to make a small ponytail in the back. From the distance Trish was she could tell he had dark, chocolate brown eyes, which in the dim club light appeared almost black. She couldn't tell what his body looked like behind the drum set, but as they got started she watched them all closely.

"Every 18 seconds, someone in the USA dies because of suicide, this is for you guys who are thinking about, just don't do it, because it hurts everyone around you.

This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on!" The lead singer's Axel Rose-ish hair was now covered in sweat after some head banging and dancing. Sweat drenched the lead singer, the bass guitarist, lead guitarist, back–up guitarist, keyboarder, and the drummer. None of the band could've been over 18 or 19, they all appeared very young. They were a small time group, probably not from very far away, just needing money and started playing for local bars and clubs.

Trish knew she could get backstage before the next set, and she's paid for the passes, she couldn't believe it. She was going to meet 6, amazingly talented guys, and she was the only one who bought the backstage passes, so it'd just be her. The first set ended and Trish headed for the back. She could hear the band conversing.

The drummer was the first to take notice, "Hey, you must be our backstage visitor. Well, I'm Frankie Kazarian, the drummer obviously, but uh, you can call me Kaz," Kaz smiled as he took Trish's hand and kissed it.

"Ok Frankie, that's enough. I'm Travis, Travis Tomko, but call me Tomko," Travis smiled. He was the bass guitarist, he was a very tall young guy, well muscled, with multiple tattoos.

"Matt Bentley, but call me Martyr," Matt said looking at the other members of the band. Martyr was the guitar player and he seemed nice enough.

"Johnny 'Devine' Parsonage, but you can call me Havok, and don't worry about Kazarian, he's a flirt," Johnny said. The young man played keyboard for the band, and appeared very strong, like most of the other band members.

"Chris Harris ma'am but you can call me Wildcat," Chris said with a slight Kentucky accent. He played guitar also, but also sang back-up vocals.

"Steve Borden, but call me Sting," the final man, the one she realized as the lead singer said.

"I'm Trish, Trish Stratus," Trish said introducing herself to the band. "You guys aren't like the guys from around here, I'm from WWE high school, and you guys?"

"We're all from TNA high," Kaz said. "We travel on the weekends and stuff playing local bars, clubs, and any gigs we can get. Most of us live on our own, so we use the money we make in our gigs to pay our rent."

"Wow, most of us still live with our parents in mansions, but I've heard of TNA high, it's in our district, but why don't you go to our school?" Trish asked confusion laced in her voice.

"Well, WWE high has a very high tuition, TNA high has less tuition, and since we live on our own, it's just easier," Tomko replied.

Trish nodded, understanding the logic. "So you guys are all in high school?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Tomko and Sting are seniors, Havoc, Martyr, Wildcat and myself are juniors," Kaz explained.

"I'm a junior myself, some of the people from my school are here to listen I guess, because this is the hottest club in town, and it's a Friday so I'd imagine almost everyone is here. You guys are amazing," Trish said. "How long have you all known each other?"

"Well, pretty much our whole lives," Tomko said smiling.

"Well, I guess you guys need to get ready for the second set, so I better get back out the crowd," Trish said shyly.

They all hugged her and said their good bye for nows. But Tomko caught up with her, "Hey doll, listen, if you want someone to drive you home after the show, it'd be my honor," Tomko smiled.

Trish giggled, "Are you sure?" Trish asked. "I mean, I'm sure you guys need to get home. It won't take me long to walk."

"Nah, I insist on driving you since you walked here," Tomko offered.

"Well, if you insist," Trish smiled as she walked back to the audience; She couldn't believe Tomko had just asked that, to her. She found some of her best friends in the crowds, all with their boyfriends. Maria Kanellis was with her boyfriend Phil Brooks. Torrie Wilson was with her new boyfriend John Cena. She was the only cheerleader in school that didn't have a boyfriend or multiple boyfriends.

She looked up at Tomko and their eyes met as he walked out on stage. "Well, it's still intermission, but we figure we'd introduce ourselves. Or better yet, have our new friend come up and introduce us," Tomko smiled. "And she'll be singing some duets in the next set. So come on up here Trish."

Trish's eyes were like saucers, her eyes locked with Tomko's and she came up to the front of the stage and Tomko helped her up. "Well, this is Travis Tomko, but call him Tomko," Trish smiled. "The lead singer," Trish paused and waited on Sting to walk out onto the stage. "Is Steve Borden, but he prefers Sting. The drummer," Trish paused. "Is Frankie Kazarian, but call him Kaz." Kaz sat at the drum set and smiled waving at the crowd. "The lead guitarist is," Trish halted waiting on Martyr. He finally came out, guitar in hand. "It Matt Bentley, but he prefers Martyr." She looked at the crowd, smiling at her friends, who were wide-eyed. "The keyboardist is Johnny Parsonage, but he prefers Havok." Trish waited to see Chris before starting. "And finally, the back-up vocals and guitarist Chris Harris, but ladies call him the Wildcat."

Chris blushed and smiled at his girlfriend out in the audience who looked very angry with this. Trish held up her hands in defense and she heard Tomko give a low rumble of a laugh. He let his hand fall on Trish's shoulder, many of Trish's ex-boyfriends were in the crowd and as Tomko's finger stroked Trish's cheek it fired up every single on of her ex's. Especially one, Jeff Hardy, definitely the most unique of Trish's past boyfriends, he had long, multi-colored hair that hung past his shoulders, soft tanned skin, and wore some of the most unique clothes Trish had ever seen. But that wasn't the point, was she falling for a man she barely knew??

* * *

_**SB: **__Well ya'll, I'm outtie, read and review, I hope ya'll like it, and I will be gracious and give everyone who reviews a review on one of theirs fics. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**SB: **__Woot, woot two chapters in one night, awesome._

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore," Sting sang softly as he looked across the stage and Trish came into view.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain," Trish sang back.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore," the two harmonized perfectly, Chris not even bothering to do back-up when they were perfectly harmonized already.

Trish couldn't believe it when the crowd went nuts, she blushed immensely, and she couldn't believe it. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Tomko. That had ended the second set, they'd already covered Creed's With Arms Wide Open, Three Days Grace's Animal I have Become, and Tomko had covered 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite.

"You ready to go?" Tomko asked.

Trish nodded and Tomko gently wrapped an arm around her waist "Travis, isn't this moving a bit fast?" Trish asked. "I mean, we just met tonight and we're already acting like couple?"

"You're right, I'll back off a bit. "Wanna say bye to the guys?"

Trish smiled; she walked over to the others. "See ya Steve." Trish gave him a quick hug and moved onto Martyr and Havoc who were side by side, "Bye Matt, bye Johnny," Trish said hugging them at the same time. Trish walked over to Chris, "Sorry about earlier, didn't realize ya had a girlfriend out there," Trish laughed hugging him.

"It's ok Ma'am," Chris said.

"It's Trish," Trish smiled and Chris smirked. She finally made her way over to Kaz, the way he gently took her hand and kissed it made her want to melt. He swooped in and planted a Casanova-like kiss on her cheek and let her leave. "See ya Frankie," Trish laughed.

Kaz nodded and Tomko walked over and threw her over his shoulder, "Lets go Juliet," Tomko laughed. Trish giggled as Tomko threw her over his shoulder; she was at least 5 feet above ground because of how tall Tomko was.

_**SB: **__This chapter is a little short, but it gets to the point, she got her song and ever thing, so in the next chapter I'll recognize everyone who reviews these two, lol._


End file.
